


Of Kinks in the Eyes of God

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/M, Humiliation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Toys, slight oviposition if you squint, why did I do all of this in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I am taking requests! :)</p><p>    Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!</p></blockquote>





	Of Kinks in the Eyes of God

“The elf can’t always be that…cute with you, can he?” Logan asked, watching the two with a beer in his hand and an eyebrow raised. She was in Kurt’s lap, the blue mutant’s arms around her and his face nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder. His eyes were closed and he almost looked asleep, aside from the rhythmic tapping of his fingers on her waist. She stifled a laugh and shook her head, a wicked smirk on her lips.

“Ooh, Logan, think about it. Kurt’s a priest.” Logan continued to regard her skeptically, waiting for an explanation. “…And I have a vast number of sins for which I need to be punished.”

Kurt’s lips curled into a knowing smile against the bare skin of her neck, grip tightening slightly around her waist.

“And here I thought he was all about God’s forgiveness and all that, not punishing sins.” Logan chuckled, watching the woman’s expression change as memories flooded her consciousness.

“I’m a very special case.” She quipped.

“A naughty, naughty, sinning little whore.” Kurt murmured into her shoulder, delighting in the shiver that ran down her spine. He knew Logan would hear, but the slight squirm of the woman in his lap was damn well worth it.

He was a God loving and fearing man, and would not have thought of the current arrangement on his own, but in the middle of a late night conversation, his gorgeous, lovely woman had let slip some very interesting kinks. The thought had affected him more than he wanted to admit. A few days later, he had surprised her by bending her over the bed and spanking his little whore with his large, strong hands, and the moans she had released sealed the deal. He certainly didn’t believe he would be punished eternally for something so amazingly pleasurable for the both of them, for something she begged so prettily for. Gradually, he added more and more. They had roleplayed a priest and nun, confessing her sins and her lust as he smacked her perfect ass and rubbed the tip of his tail between her legs.

Then he fucked her with it.

God, the way she had keened when he slid a thick finger into her ass, just to see what she would do. He was sure he had found heaven on earth. His perfect girl, who loved making love as much as a rough, kinky fuck. Not that that couldn’t be loving as well. He had very often taken her ear between his fangs and whispered praise, how good his little slut was for him, how much he loved her and how well she took his fingers, his tail, his cock. Whatever he gave her, and she loved it. All of it.

One night, feeling particularly confident with his cock in her ass, he asked her in a growly whisper what she wanted to call him. When Master fell from her lips in a breathy moan, he nearly came undone right then. Then she started to beg, Master, please…! and goddammit if he wouldn’t make her scream for him. He tested nicknames on her as well. At first it was love, darling, gorgeous girl, but when whore fell from his lips in a weak moment and she actually came for him right there, he discovered her slight humiliation kink and ran with it. Whore and slut were her favorites, and his too, frankly. Half for her reaction and half because he was steadily realizing he had some kinks of his own.

They worked really hard to keep it a secret.

He marked her in places she could hide, muffled her screams of pleasure when he could and otherwise either turned on the TV or fucked her somewhere private. He called her his in public, but threw in ‘his love’ or his darling’ to hide it. She usually called him Kurt, or love, but when she slipped up and almost called him Master during dinner when asking permission to have desert, he kept her up all night, proud of the fact she shook and sobbed with pleasure.

He bought her toys for her birthday. A riding crop he could hold in his hands or tail, depending if his hands were full. They usually were, tugging on her breasts by the hard pink nubs and playing with her. He bought her dildos of varying sizes so that he could stuff her and fuck her with all holes filled. An inflatable plug to stretch her, a cylindrical egg on a string to pull from her and watch her squirm. Anal beads and a stealth collar she could wear in public. It was a beautiful silver chain with a heart pendant on it. The heart had a carved keyhole, and he had the key hanging off his car keys.

God, she was kinky. He fucking loved it.

Of course, sometimes he worried. Often. He wanted to hurt her as consensual play, but he never wanted to hurt her. Their safe word was ‘circus’ and she had never needed to say it, but he worried none the less. She’d cried before, a number of times, but he held her after and told her he loved her, over and over. She’d told him she was so content, so happy. It outweighed the worry and nagging guilt, but only slightly.

He loved her, and that outweighed the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
